


Dream of Dreams

by AloneOnGallifrey



Category: NamariKirin
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 16:33:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9616157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AloneOnGallifrey/pseuds/AloneOnGallifrey
Summary: 来自同名曲和一篇谜之声的生贺的灵感*For 9th anniversary





	

**他行走在无尽的梦里。**

 

最初的梦中他被锁在自己的公寓内，只有浴室里有一个通往外界的洞穴。  
梦的内容早已模糊不清。那间公寓在哪里？那个具有代表性的数字是多少？在梦的尾声中又发生了什么？谁会在乎呢。毕竟一个个梦最终都会远去，而现在和未来总比过去美丽的多。  
他还记得在离开之前他救出了自己的同伴——或许说救出已经太过夸张，他只是在她死去之前打败了他们共同的敌人，让她停下向死亡迈进的步伐。他还记得他伸出手想要够到那个姑娘，却被铺天盖地的红色禁锢在原地，而世界在渐渐远去。  
在这之后还有很多很多的梦。他看见追随着兄长的脚步离开的女孩，结伴出逃的姐妹，因为思念而深陷梦魇和超自然力量之中的摄影师……那些梦里充满了幽灵鬼怪，怪诞离奇的事情一件接一件地发生，但他却沉浸于其中。  
那真的是梦吗？他有时会这么怀疑。那么多场景那么多人，一切都如此真实。他还记得他对着那个坐在琴旁的女孩子微笑，然后转过身向据说是最强的灵弯腰行礼。  
那姑娘的琴声如同是朝圣者的歌声。他这样想着，看着自己在梦的结局中化为星光般的白色光芒——与无数最终得到安息的怨灵一起。  
请一定……要好好活下去。

 

**是他抛下了他们还是梦将他遗弃呢？**

 

他曾站在沙漠的中心，也和旅伴一起潜入海底又爬上雪山去追寻遥远的传说。但在他欢呼雀跃之前梦境就已经催促着他离开，他只能在雪地上画下心去感谢那位温柔又有耐心的同伴。他也曾进入一个由花构成的世界，化身为花瓣自由地飞行让更多花绽放。  
那都真的只是梦吗？覆盖满美丽植物的断崖，在那里能听到永不停息的浪涛声；在钢铁之城，小机器人坎坷的旅途。有一个世界中他曾闯进大图书馆，在无尽的阅读中展开新的故事；另一个世界里有着充满异国风情的古老城市，人们穿行在其中对他掀起的惊涛骇浪毫不知情；在玻璃球的梦中的美丽国度……那都只是梦吗？  
他想让更多人看到。

 

 **什么时候梦境才会结束，什么时候黎明才会到来？**

 

在预言中他看到春天已经到来，他心爱的姑娘却躺倒在草丛中，鲜血沾湿了衣衫。他放下一朵白玫瑰，在心中感叹着又一个梦的终结。

 

**醒来吧**

 

下一个梦像夕阳一样遥遥悬挂在远方的天幕，独独对他打开一扇窗。预言的歌声仍在不断回响，随着他走远而逐渐减弱。那属于过去的歌声啊，却在呼唤着人们看向未来。

 

**醒来吧，那里比地狱和天堂的缝隙之中要好得多。**

 

透过窗他看到另一个自己正坐在电脑前，屏幕上滚动着制作组成员的名字，最终那些残破的白色字母都消失在屏幕顶端，而他自己在片尾曲的旋律中开口，声音温柔又宁静。  
“那我们下一个游戏见吧，再见啦。”  
他坐到了窗边，闭上眼享受短暂的安宁。  
下一个梦再见啦。

 

**晚安，做个好梦**

**Author's Note:**

> *最初的梦：SH4 The Room  
> *女孩，姐妹，摄影师以及接下来弹琴的姑娘分别是零zero，红蝶，刺青和月蚀  
> *站在沙漠中心那两句是风之旅人  
> *花之国度是flowery  
> *断崖与海岸是Dear Esther  
> *小机器人是机械迷城  
> *是的这个读书的……其实是千年之梦  
> *异国风情的城市是刺客信条II 貌似是在意大利来着  
> *玻璃球的梦是Night sky  
> *接下来说的预言一直到结尾都是Year walk 是的我很希望他做完！  
> 提到的歌是oh the joy
> 
>  
> 
> 最后用这首歌的歌词作为结语吧
> 
> Oh the joy, I can see the light  
> Oh the joy, I will see my love


End file.
